1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible doghouse adapted to provide a comfortable place for a dog, while providing an easily cleanable and drainable structure which is substantially rigid when erect, yet is quickly and easily collapsible as a result of its lightweight and water repellant material composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many dog owners who desire to keep their dogs outside, or desire that their dog have a place of its own indoors, provide doghouses for their pet. These doghouses, are usually particularly heavy and sturdy to prevent a dog from disassembling it, and are generally formed of wood panels which are permanently attached. While these types of doghouses do provide an attractive appearance, as a result of their composition, they are often difficult to clean and therefore often become malodorous or begin to rot from water damage. Further, they are not easily moved, which necessitates that they be placed and remain in a single location. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a doghouse which is sufficiently sturdy, may be easily collapsed and removed or transported, is easy to clean, and will not be susceptible to water damage or rot.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide a collapsible or transportable doghouse. Examples of such assemblies may be found in United States patents to Hawley, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,713, wherein the doghouse had a collapsible plywood frame, and the design patents to Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 218,902, and Parrett, U.S. Pat. No. 276,943, both of which include distinctive structures. Unfortunately, none of these designs are adapted to be collapsed entirely as well as partially by quick and easy detachment of selected portions, or to be easily cleaned by simply being hosed down and allowing the water to drain through a drainage slot cut into the water repellant material.
Applicant's invention is precisely structured to provide a lightweight frame, which nonetheless becomes a secure and stable structure when attached. Further, the applicant's invention may be easily transported, is not susceptible to water damage or rot, and includes features adapted to enable quick and easy cleaning of the interior. No other assembly provides such a combination of essential functions, with an aesthetically appealing exterior. Further, applicant's invention may be structured in a variety of configurations which may be reconfigured or enlarged when desired.